


I'll Hold You Up

by stardustedknuckles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, beauyasha - Freeform, def public sex acts at least, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: Yasha and Beau are having normal drinks with Fjord and Jester at the end of a long night. Perfectly normal. Why do you ask?Kinktober day 7: Fingering/night sky
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	I'll Hold You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Me: haha yeah this'll just be a snippet and it'll go in the - oh. Okay nevermind it's a full fic okay.

It wasn't that Beau didn't absolutely love the feeling of Yasha's hand down the front of her pants, but the circumstances were just slightly…infuriating.

There were just the four of them left drinking now at the inn; with Caleb tapped after the teleport they'd needed to get here, it was a "roughing it" kind of night. They had staggered into the first inn they saw, and it showed.

But it also had tables, with like. Actual benches, so Yasha and Beau were perched on one side, with Jester and Fjord on the other.

And Yasha's hand in Beau's pants.

Fjord yawned hugely and frowned over at the two of them. "You've been awful quiet tonight. Everything okay?"

Yasha's calloused finger slid over Beau's clit, and she coughed to cover the way she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Yeah I'm good," Beau managed. "Just you know, bamfing from all kinds of humidity to all kind of other humidity, it…" she wiggled a hand a little.

"Are you getting sick?" Jester piped up, concern in her voice. "I have some healing left if you need it."

Yasha made no move whatsoever to reposition her hand where Jester wouldn't see it if she leaned over far enough to try and touch Beau. The thought of being caught set some of Beau's finer motor controls on fire. "Nah," she said blithely. "Appreciate it though. I'll be fine by morning."

Yasha's hand slid further, and Beau hid her face behind her tankard as a long finger teased at her entrance and fucked up slowly into her.

"It takes a certain kind of constitution to deal with all the sudden changes," Yasha agreed. Not a muscle in her face gave anything away; her chin rested on one hand - the hand that was not currently about to cause Beau to have An Incident in public - and she looked almost tired, even wistful if you didn't know.

Fjord and Jester didn't know.

"Okay," Jester said uncertainly. "If you still look flushed in the morning, I'll probably heal you anyway just to be sure though."

"You got it," Beau said, gripping her tankard handle for dear life.

"You sleeping out on the balcony still these days?" Fjord asked, and the way he didn't look at her and pitched his voice something closer to his old accent tipped Beau off that he was implying something.

She opened her mouth to reply, but Yasha spoke up. "I can usually get her to stay indoors these days." Beau's thighs shifted apart just a little as two fingers took their time rubbing her just inside.

"So you're not worried we're going to be attacked every time we stay somewhere anymore," Jester said. "That's great! You should sleep with Yasha."

Yasha turned to Beau with a cool eyebrow raised as both fingers slid in to the first knuckle.

"Ha, yeah," she managed. "There's an idea."

Jester drained the rest of her milk obliviously. "Yasha," she said, wiping her mouth. "You should tell Beau to sleep in the bed with you. I know she wants to, she's just waiting for you to ask." She reached over to pat Yasha's arm and the fingers in Beau curled to hold her still. The meat of Yasha's palm was right on her clit; Beau didn't dare move.

Yasha smiled and looked away. "I don't mind," she said. "As long as Beau behaves."

Fjord snorted amicably and ignored Beau's glare. "I'm perfectly fucking well be-" she broke off in a desperate attempt at a believable hiccup and smacked a fist against her chest. "-behaved. Yasha knows that." The fingers had withdrawn and were slowly stroking either side of her clit without touching it.

"Well," Fjord said with finality, dropping two silvers on the table and standing up with a stretch. "I'm gonna go try to sleep on a bed and not dream about my hammock. You guys coming up soon?"

Jester considered her milk glass and nodded. "I think I'm good for tonight too, yeah."

Yasha turned to Beau. "What do you say?" The lack of friction on Beau's clit was absolutely, thought-haltingly maddening. All of her control was relegated to keeping her hips from lifting in search of it.

"Might as well," she ground out. Her left hand dropped under the table to grip Yasha's wrist.

Jester grinned. "Aw, you look like you're holding hands!" Without waiting for a reply, she turned and flounced down the hall.

Beau rummaged in her pouch, thanking whatever god was listening that it was on that side, and pulled out three silver. "I got you covered," she said to Yasha.

She smiled sweetly, "Aw, thanks Beau."

From the other side of the table, Fjord's eyes narrowed for a moment. He looked between the two of them, and then his expression melted into complete indifference. He'd figured out something, or he thought he had, but either way Beau was grateful that his response was to back away quickly with a wave and a "see you guys tomorrow."

Beau hissed quietly as Yasha's fingers slid in almost to their hilt as soon as his back was turned. She glanced frantically around the room, counting the inhabitants. There was really no guarantee that if Yasha finished her here it wouldn't draw attention, and she was starting to seem dead set on doing just that.

When Beau's eyes settled on her face again, Yasha didn't even bother to look innocent. "Are you going to come quietly?"

Beau made a choked sound and spasmed a little as Yasha's hand twitched before sliding its way out of her pants, leaving Beau clenching on nothing with a soft grunt of frustration.

Yasha stood and looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

The double meaning of her words hit Beau, and she scowled as she got up on weakened knees. "Hilarious," she muttered. "Fucking underwear are ruined."

Yasha shrugged a little. "All the more reason not to bother with them."

Beau's overworked and understimulated cunt throbbed as she stifled a whine and followed Yasha - not up the steps, she noted with some surprise, but out the front door of the inn and off to the side, where the light of the lantern didn't quite reach but bounced enough from the foliage that Beau's human eyes could make out the rough shadows of bushes and tree trunks. She jumped a little when she found two white and shining eyes watching her.

"Gods, I always forget they do that," she said. Yasha moved quickly and Beau let out a gasp as her fingers tangled in Beau's hair and twisted.

"Shut up," said Yasha conversationally.

Tears prickling, Beau nodded. Her head turned into Yasha's arm automatically. "Good girl." Grass and leaves rustled as Yasha moved behind her, the hand in her hair traveling around and down to her throat. Beau's breath went ragged even before Yasha's arm pulled her back up against her and held her there, gentle pressure on her neck. "Now where were we?"

Yasha's other hand snaked its way over Beau's exposed hip and dipped into her pants, wasting no time in seeking Beau's cunt and running two fingers roughly over her clit as Yasha curled them both forward slightly for a better reach. She made a soft, low sound against Beau's ear as her fingers sheathed inside her again, and beau's legs trembled threateningly for a moment.

"Can you take it quietly?" she asked. Beau desperately wanted that hand to stay on her throat and squeeze a little, but already her hips were rolling against Yasha's hand, and it was taking all of her control not to start spilling gasped curses.

So she shook her head and made a noise of want when Yasha's hand moved from her neck to cover her mouth. "I'll have to remember to carry a gag around with me," Yasha commented. "Or you could just add another sash to your uniform."

The thought of being gagged with her own sash had Beau groaning brokenly into Yasha's hand without reservation. The fingers over her mouth tightened just slightly as the hand in Beau's pants finally began to move again where she wanted it most.

"Hands," Yasha said, and Beau obediently groped forward for the tree just in front of them to hold on tightly. This was not going to take long at all - Yasha had spent the better part of an hour working Beau up under the table, starting with gentle knee touches that had become a palm sliding over the inside of Beau's thigh to stop right at her cunt.

She had been slowly immolating for an eternity, basically.

Yasha didn't make her wait; she ground hard and fast in and out of Beau, taking most of her weight with the arms holding her still when her legs gave out entirely and she came with a muffled cry that went no further than Yasha's hand. Yasha paused only to slip in a third finger as Beau tried desperately to stay upright, and then she was fucking her just as fiercely as before and Beau's head snapped up against Yasha's shoulder as her whole body tensed with the anticipation of another orgasm building almost before the first had faded.

Through the leaves above, Beau had just a moment to register the starry sky before her vision hazed white and all of her weight dropped to her numb arms against the tree and Yasha holding her up.

This time, Yasha's fingers slowed to grind her through her orgasm as the hand over Beau's mouth pressed her into Yasha's body. After what felt like an eon, the aftershocks faded and Yasha's hand moved away from her mouth to secure her chest and lean her back against Yasha. Breathing hard, Beau twitched a little as Yasha murmured soft words and traced patterns of slick across her stomach.

"Do you know which balcony is ours?" she asked when Beau's breathing finally evened out to something close to normal.

"Yeah," Beau croaked. "Top floor, third from the left."

"Good girl." Yasha kissed her cheek and dropped to push Beau's knees out from under her and catch her in a secure hold before taking the few steps to the edge of the brush and unfurling her wings with a tremendous whoosh that made Beau's head feel funny.

She took them straight to the balcony Beau had indicated, a thing she was grateful for because she was too out of it to have appreciated a real flight, and pushed open the tall, windowed door with a flourish. She dumped Beau on the bed and giggled when she couldn't muster more than a weak grunt of mock protest, and then her presence withdrew for a moment before she returned to press a cup against Beau's lips.

Beau drank gratefully, feeling more centered when she was done and reaching for her shoes to pull them off and let them fall on the ground next to the bed. She could hear Yasha undressing on the other side of the bed as she shimmied out of her own pants, and she rolled over just in time to feel her slide into place beside her.

Yasha's fingers moved Beau's hair away from her forehead and deftly undid the ribbon holding it up in the back. It warmed Beau somehow that Yasha insisted on letting her hair down in times of ease, and more that she loved to do it. There was no moonlight by which to make out Yasha studying her face, but her fingers as they worked through Beau's hair and touched her face were soft and soothing.

"Okay?" Yasha asked.

Beau grinned and inched closer to Yasha so her face could bury against the skin above her breastband. "More than," she said. "That was amazing."

Yasha giggled almost shyly. "I really thought they were gonna see."

Beau chuckled too. "What would they have even said, you think?"

"Hmm," said Yasha. "I feel like Fjord would have pretended he didn't see it or scold us reeaaally quietly about public behavior."

Beau huffed a laugh. It was true.

"And I think Jester would have probably invited herself along."

Beau was surprised. "You think she would?"

"Beau," Yasha deadpanned. "I think the only reason she hasn't is that she's not actually certain I'm fucking you yet."

Beau considered. "Huh. What would you think if we did? I like what I have with you," she clarified. "Like a lot. Feels…safer? Deeper? But I wouldn't mind if Jester wanted to play too."

Yasha made a sound of agreement, still stroking Beau's hair. "I was thinking she'd be a good way to put your mouth to use when I'm not up for it, maybe."

"That…would be hot," Beau said, because it would and her body was reacting to the idea, however feebly.

"We'll figure it out later," Yasha said. "For now, sleep."

"You do not have to tell me twice."

Yasha kissed her on top of the head. "That's too bad," she said. "Could be fun."

"Mmmph," Beau said absently into her chest, and she fell asleep smiling.


End file.
